Don't Cross Anne Boleyn
by Vodams
Summary: Anne saves her life for now but what about after the ordeal please R&R 9th Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is another one enjoy**_

_**Plot Topic - Anne was pregnant when she went to the tower but didn't found out until later**_

_**Chapter 1 - Are you lying to me**_

_The Tower_

Former Queen of England Anne Boleyn was laying on the bed facing the wall while her hand brushed across her swollen in a soothing way as mind drifted back to the day she realized that she could actually give Henry the long awaited son

_Flashback_

_Anne sat in the chair after vomitting up her breakfast in a dazed state of mind_

_" She's in here doctor." one of her ladies said as she led the doctor and the other ladies inside the chamber_

_The doctor placed his medical bag on the table then he lined himself up to his patient eye sight.." My Queen."_

_Anne's eyes blinked but she didn't respond back_

_" Okay I need to get her on bed so I can check her out."_

_The ladies nodded their heads and quickly headed towards Anne and they carefully lifted her up from the chair and gently layed her on the bed_

_" Okay ladies besides the Queen's lack of response is there anything else." The Doctor asked as he started to check Anne's neck and pulse_

_" Um she is slightly fatigued and pale."_

_" And after eating breakfast this morning she threw up."_

_" Okay." the Doctor applied as he memorized what he was told.." Do any of you know if the Queen has had her monthly courses yet."_

_" No sir we don't know if that has come or gone at the moment."_

_" Hmmm." the doctor muttered as his hands carefully prodded around Anne's stomach and soon he discovered the reason.." The Queen is with child."_

_" Shall I get a parchment from Master Kingston so that the King can be notified."_

_" Yes please." Anne spoke at that very moment_

_One of the ladies nodded their heads and bowed slightly before heading towards the door and knocking on it then left out_

_" My Queen you are with child." the doctor informed_

_" Now what." Anne questioned knowing that it might not matter to Henry_

_" Well I'm gonna be stationed here until you give birth but you will have to eat in order to make sure that the babe is healthy_

_Anne nodded her head.." Maybe the King will allow me to leave here once he hears the news."_

_" I would like to hope he does but no matter what my Queen I will be there for you and to make sure that I do is there something you would like to eat."_

_" Apples please."_

_The Doctor gave Anne a nod then he got up.." I will go and fetch you some apples my Queen but while I am gone can you get some rest." _

_" Yes sir I could do that and I will."_

_The Doctor nodded his head then he went to the door and left the room_

_" I'm gonna succeed and I won't let Henry put me down no more I know what I have done and it wasn't any of those lies that are being held to me." Anne muttered as she placed __her hands against her stomach and smiled as she turned on her side and closed her eyes all the while she heard the door open and her ladies coming back into the room_

_End Flashback_

Anne's gaze turned towards the ceiling as she felt the kicks.." Henry really is a monster for keeping me here and he will be sorry." Anne mumbled as her mind went back to the unimaginable day that not only her brother George was murdered along with her musician friend Mark Smeaton

_Flashback_

_Kingston knocked on the door before unlocking it and entering the rooom.." My queen I have just received word from the King."_

_Anne was sitting on the bed watching Kingston approach her with a letter in his hand_

_" Here you go my queen." Kingston placed the letter into Anne's hand_

_" He waits two weeks after being notified about my pregnancy let's just see what his gracious majesty has to say." Anne muttered as she flipped the letter over and broked the __seal on then unfolded it.._

_**Anne Boleyn**_

_**First and foremost I will not put you to death because of your pregnancy, for I will see to it that the babe is well taken care off after you have delivered your **__**child. For the fact that I see it as innocent despite the mother who bears it. So I have come to a decision and that is to let reside in the tower until you have had the **__**babe and then I will cast my decision on you afterwards**_

_**Sincerly**_

_**Henry Tudor VIII**_

_**King Of England**_

_Anne's eyes ranned over the letter three more time before closing the paper. " Master Kingston please inform the King that I am forever grateful for his kindness even though __I know in my heart that I am innocent and so where my brother and Mark, and once I do deliver his child he will see it and realize that I was never unfaithful to him."_

_" Yes my Queen." Kingston agreed as he turned and left out of the room_

_" Thank You." Anne mumbled just before the door was closed and locked_

_End Flashback_

Anne layed on her side as her back started to hurt and the kicks were more frequent. " My boys are you okay." Anne whispered and she was immediately answered with two seperate kicks.." Are you two hungry." two more kicks were made.." Don't worry my little ones the food will be here soon."

And no sooner than the words escaped Anne's mouth the door opened and her ladies came in with the food.." Here we are my Queen."

Anne sat up in the bed all the while never taking her eyes off of the food before she lurched forward and screamed as her stomach contracted and her water broke which sent everyone in motion

_**Please drop a review if you read this far**_

_**Vodams**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter and there are alot of flashbacks..but please enjoy this chapter!**

_Flashback_

_" Someone ..call..alert the doctor." Anne stated then screamed as the pain in her stomach intensified_

_Master Kingston left the door and went in search of the doctor_

_The lady of labor went in search of more sheets, while the other two situated the Queen into birthing mode_

_" After nine long months I will deliver to healthy sons." Anne assured as she gritted her teeth_

_End Flashback_

Anne Boleyn still the Queen of England for the time being glanced down at her two beautiful baby boys.." Just look at the two of you."

Both babies stared right back at their mother

Anne smiled as she leaned down and kissed the two of them on their forehead being mindful of her hair as she spotted their little hands wailing in the air. Anne sat back up and watched her sons as her mind reflected back to the moment they were born

_Flashback_

_" My Queen your progress is almost at that stage so with that bit of news on the next contraction you may start to push."_

_" Oookaayyy." Anne stuttered as the next bout of pain hit.." AAAAAHHHHHHH."_

_" Alright my Queen on Three." The Doctor stated as he lifted the cover as high as he allowed still not willing to break the protocol.." One, Two, Three Push my Queen."_

_Anne beared down and screamed as she pushed_

_" Your doing good my Queen again."_

_Anne pushed again_

_" My Queen the babe's head has crowned you are doing wonderful."_

_Anne's body wracked with more pain as she beared down and pushed_

_The Doctor quickly swaddled the wailing infant in his arms after the baby slipped out into the cloth.." It's a boy your majesty."_

_Anne nodded her head as the lady wiped her brow and neck.." I finally have given England a prince." Anne muttered as the pain quickly came back more severe than the first." AAAAAAHHHHHHH."_

_The doctor quickly glanced down and found that the other baby had already crowned.." My Queen the second baby has already crowned I need you to push on the next wave of contraction."_

_Anne sat up with the help of her lady in waiting and sucked in a deep breath as she beared down again_

_The Doctor situated the next piece of cloth directly beneath the Queen's body as the second baby slipped out of his mother.." My Queen you have delivered two healthy baby boys."_

_Outside the chamber the guard smirked as he looked up seeing another guard come towards him allowing him to leave his post_

Anne smiled as she situated her body in between her babies.." When you two were born and the doctor placed you next to me I knew that I had accomplished what I said I would."

_Flashback_

_After the doctor changed the sheets and swaddled up the soiled ones he looked down at the mother and her sons.." My Queen."_

_Anne looked up with a smile on her face.." Yes Doctor Friar."_

_" Both you and your sons are in good health is there something you want me to do."_

_" No sir, I have everything I need for now."_

_" Very Well My Queen, I will be on my way to alert the King."_

_" No, please retrieve Master Kingston for me I would like to talk to the both of you." _

_" Right away My Queen." Doctor Friar said as he turned and left_

_" Ladies I would like to spend some time with my babies."_

_The Ladies bobbed a curtsey and left_

_" I now have to name you two."_

_The sleeping babies sighed in unison_

_Anne looked her sons faces.." Hmm I name you Francis." Anne said as she kissed the baby on her left.." You have your fathers chin and nose but my hair color."_

_Francis smiled slightly_

_Anne looked at the infant on her right who stretched and woke up with a smile on his face.." I shall name you Arthur..for you have your father's birthmark and hair."_

_Arthur smiled and held up his hand_

_Anne held out her finger and Arthur quickly grabbed onto it.." You two need a short name hmm." Anne's mind quickly came up with two short moniker's.." Frankie and Artie."_

_Master Kingston and Doctor Friar came back into the room.." My queen."_

_" Thank you gentlemen for coming."_

_" Anytime My Queen."_

_" I would like for the two of you keep mum on the birth of my twins."_

_" But your Majesty."_

_Anne shook her head no cutting off their pleas.." He has sentenced me ti fate that will leave them and my darling daughter motherless so please respect my wishes until further notice."_

_Master Kingston quickly nodded his.." As you wish."_

_Anne locked eyes with the man who delivered her babies.." Well Doctor Friar."_

_" I will also keep mum your highness."_

_" Thank you both..I would like some paper and ink I would like to write a letter to my sister and a letter to the King at the moment."_

_" Right away." Master Kingston assured as he turned and left_

_" I'm gonna go prepare you some soup so that you can be in less pain my Queen."_

_" Thank you."_

_The Doctor smiled as he watched the mother kiss her children_

_Outside the Tower_

_The guard smiled as he pocketed the small purse of coins.." She has delivered a set of twin boys."_

_" Then you know that they must be eliminated from this world."_

_" I will let you know more once I hear anything."_

_" Yes you do that and I will make sure you are awarded with much more than what I have already given you."_

_The guard nodded his head then turned and headed back inside the tower_

_" I'm doing what's best for England, and my family especially you my sister."_

_**That's all for this chapter..Plz drop a review if your still with me**_

_**Vodams**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next installment of this story..I want to thank the ones who have reviewed the story so far..enjoy**

_**The Tower**_

_**A Day Later**_

The Queen of England was sitting on the bed glancing down at her twin boys who in return was looking back at her.." You two are just so handsome."

The twins smiled slightly before one of them frowned and started to whimper

Anne quickly picked up her son.." Frankie it's okay." Anne cooed and as soon as she said that Frankie stopped.." Oh little one you are just testing the waters huh."

Francis simply snuggled up against Anne's bosom

Anne lifted her arms up a little and placed a small kiss on top of Frankie's head then she scooted down and wrapped her around Arthur who was a gumming on his hand. Frankie nuzzled his head against Anne's breast. Anne carefully turned on her side opening her shift and offering her son her breast." Now I know how it feels to feed my own baby," Anne mumbled softly as she watched Frankie feed until he was full. Anne situated herself then she lifted Frankie up and placed her against her breast and slowly patted his back until he burped.

Anne kissed Frankie on his cheek as he drifted off to sleep.." Your up next Artie."

Arthur kicked his legs in return

Anne carefully layed Frankie down once she was sure he was sound asleep before she kissed his cheek again making sure his hat was on his head then she lifted Arthur up bringing him into kiss on both of his cheeks then brought him back to her quickly realizing that he had a hold of her hair.." Artie pull on your father's hair when you get the chance not mommy's." Anne whispered as she placed Artie on her lap and begun to untangled his hands from her hair and then she checked both hands making sure that he had not strands of hair in his palms

The Door was being unlocked and opened

" Milady."

Anne brought Artie's hands to her mouth and kissed each of them when she noticed the ladies entering the room and the door being closed back.." Have my sister being notified."

" Yes she has you highness."

Anne nodded her head

" Gertrude is taking them to her."

Anne's chest started to tighten up and her eyes started to water with a few tears leaking down her face.." Please inform my sister that I have written a letter and its tucked inside Frankie's cap."

" I will make sure she knows your Majesty." Gertrude answered

Anne let go of Artie's hand and picked up Frankie and she kissed her son again on his cheeks and then his forehead which earned her a smile and sigh from him.." Frankie mommy loves you and will always look out for you from up above as you grow." Anne couldn't help but to kiss him again then she nodded to the handmaid

" Don't worry my queen they will be safe and I hope the King regrets his actions."

" Thank you Meg." Anne whispered as handed Frankie over to her

Arthur looked around and sensed a change and he started to cry

Anne carefully picked him up and held her against her chest as she tried to soothe his cries but he wasn't having that.." He can feel it..there, there..Artie mommy loves you and as you grow please know that you and Frankie have a little bit of me inside both of you, I'll keep watch over the both of you from up above as well as guiding you."

Arthur's cries turned into whimpers as his hands caught onto Anne's gown

Anne went to pass Arther over to Gertrude only realize that Arthur had locked onto her.." He got my shift..let me see if I can get to release his hold by putting him to sleep."

But you Majesty."

" He is still my son Gertrude." Anne stated then she eyed the maid.." Why do you seem to be in such a rush."

Gertrude held up her hands and backed away.." It's just.."

" Just save it Gertrude and just wait until I'm ready."

Meg smiled slightly as Gertrude was on the receiving end of Anne's bite

Anne rolled her eyes as started to hum and rock her body all the while rubbing Arthur's back, Anne placed a few kisses on his head as he slowly drifted off to sleep then she slowly unpried his hands from her grasp.." Come here Gertrude."

Gertrude timidly approached the bed

Anne carefully placed Arthur in her arms then waved her hand.." Please hurry up and leave before I change my mind."

The two ladies quickly bobbed a curtsey and left the room and once they were gone Anne's cries started once she heard the lock bolt

_**Outside the tower**_

A set of eyes watched as the door opened and the two maids step out each holding a baby. One of the maids step into the carraige then the other climbs in and hands over the baby then step back out of carefully." My job will be a piece of cake."

The driver of the carraige nodded his head

" That's my signal." and with that the spy was off on his horse ready to get the plan set into action

_**Whitehall**_

Anne's letter to the King was about to be delivered

The King of England Henry the VII was sitting at the table when there was a knock on his door.." Yes."

The guard opened the door and the page entered the room.." Excuse me your Majesty."

" What is it."

" I have a letter for you from the Queen." The Page informed as held out the letter

" I believe you mean the soon to be ex-Queen." Henry stated as he reached out and snatched the letter from the page who in return quickly bowed and left the room. Henry tore open the seal and unfolded the letter

_**To The King of England,**_

_**A Couple days ago I gave birth to a set of boys, I have named them Francis and Arthur..I also given them nicknames for short Frankie and Artie, they are both the spitting image of you which means that you **__**have listened to the fools in your court and sentenced innocent men to their deaths, I have been a faithful wife to you and now I await your decision..but as for my sons they are going to sent to my sister and raided by her I know in my heart that she will do a more suitable job in their upbringing since I will be dead..if you do seek them for your own greed Artie has your birthmark and your hair color, Frankie on the other hand has your chin, ears and attitude with my hair... **_

_** Anne Boleyn**_

Henry folded up the letter and sat it down on the table as he looked around the room

_Meanwhile_

The Carraige that was carrying the precious cargo was now burning

" Come on now..Move."

Gertrude was taken towards the forest and pushed down on the ground then tied up.." Both of you will pay."

" No we will not, those children are the ones that's gonna pay and the same goes for their mother."

The guard balled up a piece of cloth and stuffed it in Gertrude's mouth then he tied a scarf over her mouth and eyes.." There now don't go wandering of anywhere."

" Good job Richard I will make sure you get twice the payment and more once my sister is the Queen of England."

" Thank you Thomas." Richard commented as the two of them went back to their horses and quickly mounted them set off towards Wolfhall with the two babies who was still sleeping

**_That's the end of this chapter..plz Review if you got this far please!_**

**_Vodams_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the latest chapter enjoy!**

**Whitehall Palace**

The King was marching down the heading towards the hall.." Charles."

Charles Brandon the duke of suffolk heard his name and quickly ended his conversation before heading over to his friend who was standing by the entrance.." Yes your Majesty."

" Come with me."

" Alright." Charles agreed and the two men headed back down the hall and into his chamber

" I want the stable boy notified that me and the duke will be setting off soon." Henry instructed to one of the guards just before headed inside his room closing the door behind him

" Right away your majesty." the guard issued to the closed the door before he turned on his heel and hurried down to the stables

Charles stood near the chair as he watched his friend head towards the window.." What happened your Majesty."

" She has delivered her children."

Charles immediately knew who ' She' was and what they possibly meant.." Are they both healthy."

" I assume so otherwise she would've told me."

" What are the sex of the babies."

" They are both males."

Charles breathing hitched for a second realizing that Anne has done what she said she would

" She has named them Francis and Arthur." Henry continued on

" I don't know what to say."

" That was my first thought as well Charles." Henry said as he finally turned around and stood behind the chair.." Then I read the rest of her letter."

" Which included what."

" She is sending them to her sister's place for her to raise knowing that Lady Stafford would do a better job raising them then me."

' For once I can agree with Anne on that.' Charles thought to himself but he shrugged for the King's benefit but he did come up with an question.." So now that she has delivered her children she is waiting for you do decide her fate now."

" Yeah, she is sitting in the tower waiting to hear from me."

" And what is your decision that your gonna decide my King."

Henry looked down at the table

" What are you gonna do about the babies."

" I will go see them and then I will decide from there."

Charles let go of the chair.." Well whatever you decide it will be done, so let's get out of here and get some air."

Henry nodded his head and two men left out of the room and made their way down to the stables

The stable men was there waiting for the King and the Duke to come

" Where are we headed to."

" We are going to see the Seymour family and my beloved Jane." Henry informs as the two men got on their horses and headed off with the small procession of guards following behind..' Anne Boleyn you will soon learn your fate'

_**Stafford Manor**_

Mary Boleyn-Stafford stood in her yard watching the messenger head back the way he came before she untied the ribbon and unrolled the scroll of paper

_Dear Sister,_

_I know that you have not heard from me every since I turned you away but I writing you this letter in hopes that you will hear me out and accept this favor. First of all I should have never listened to our father, I was jealous __of you and I let that fuel me in the wrong way of decision making. I put myself under a lot of stress and seeing you with a swell belly with a baby inside made me feel ill towards you so I listened to our father and banished you away from court to live the way you have and I'm so sorry for that Mary. I sit in this room and it has got me realizing that alot of my actions have major consequences.._

Mary paused from reading to wipe away her tears before she allowed her eyes to focus back onto the words

_I have given birth to two healthy baby boys Mary, I have named them Francis and Arthur. Frankie was born second he has the King's attitude, chin and ears only my hair color that is the way to tell him apart from Arthur who was the first born he his me through and through he just has the King's hair color and a little birthmark. I am sending them to you soon so that you can raise them right I know you can do better than the King. Mary I am so sorry for my __actions that has both caused us someone that is not replaceable, George and Mark's deaths burdens me cause they didn't have to die the way they did and I will carry that burden to my grave once the King decides to do so when __he gives me my notice..As soon as they reach you please kiss them again for me as I couldn't stop kissing them before I sent them to you by lady Gertrude. I could've sent them to the King but I don't want them there where someone could harm them and I definitely didn't want them anywhere near our father as you can see he would use them like he has used us, each of them has a little something to remember me by and there is a little letter to Elizabeth as well so that once she gets older she can read it and remember me by as well..I love you so much Mary and I hope in time that you can forgive me for what I done_

_Your Sister,_

_Anne Boleyn_

Mary brought the letter to her bosom and glanced out in the wide space of land as she cried.." Please God look out for my sister now."

" Sweetheart."

Mary carefully rolled the parchement up and turned towards her husband as she dried her face

" What's wrong Mary."

" My sister has given birth and she is sending her two newborn baby boys here for me to raise." Mary held up the scroll so that he could see it.." My brother's gone and now I'm about to lose my sister who doesn't deserve this."

Mary's husband gathered his wife into his arms.." No she doesn't Mary."

Mary cleared up her face..." Come now we have to prepare the house for the arrival of my nephews."

" A full house wouldn't you agree."

" Yes indeed at least our kids are older and they can at least help take of their little charges." Mary said as she kissed her husband and the two smiled once they broke their kiss the two of them headed into the house

**_Outside__ Wolfhall_**

Henry the King of England and Charles the Duke of Suffolk spurred their horses on once they spotted the manor Wolfhall in the distance never realizing what they are about to walk into

**That is the End of this chapter..stay tuned for the next one**

**Vodams**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Tower**_

It has been a few hours since Anne Boleyn sent her twin sons to her sister's home, and from there Anne fell into a fitful sleep

The remaining handmaid that stayed in the room watched as the Queen mumbled and whimpered throughout her entire slumber before she slowly came out of her slumber.." Your Majesty."

" Has there been any word from his Majesty Meg."

" No ma'am your Majesty."

Anne nodded her head as she got of the bed and stretched out her body then she looked over at Meg.." Well how about Gertrude."

" No ma'am your Majesty." Meg repeated

Anne sighed as she went over to the window and climbed up on the chair.." Meg something feels off, I can feel it."

" What do you think it is your Majesty." Meg questioned

" Meg please don't call me your Majesty, I won't be entitled to use that moniker soon and to answer your question my answer is no I don't but something is tugging at me."

Meg nodded her head.." Very Well Lady Anne."

Anne smiled as she carefully stepped off the chair.." Meg is there anymore tonic left."

Meg got up from her chair and went over to the side table and started to prepare the mixture

Anne slowly made her way back to her bed and sat down on it. Anne took this time to silent pray again..' My Saviour, my God I know that there was things that I did for love and some of my actions are considered dispicable and wrong, but please know that I have learned from them, also please know that I take nothing for granted at all. you have blessed me with three miracles and I'm so grateful for them even though I haven't spent alot of time with them I have taken precautions in making sure that they do have something to remember me by, because I know that my time on earth is almost up, so my lord all I ask is that once my body is taken care may soul rest in peace once it passes into the afterlife, I close this prayer in the name of the father, the son and holy ghost your child of many Anne Boleyn..Amen' Anne brought her hands up to her face and cried

Meg wiped a few silent tears as well before she gathered herself and lifted up the goblets and walked across the room towards Anne.." Milady here is your tonic."

Anne dried her face with the front and back of her hands then she rubbed them on her skirt to dry up her strained tears before reaching up and taking hold of the goblet and drinked the tonic first followed by some wine.." Thank you Meg."

" Your welcome Milady."

Anne handed the goblets back to Meg then she pinched her cheeks and rubbed them trying to bring back some color.." Meg do you think the King is just enjoying making me suffer."

Meg placed both of the goblets in the left corner of the table before she turned and headed back towards the bed the Queen was sitting on.." Um..I..Milady I don't know what goes through his mind, the King is a very fickle and quick tempered male."

Anne smiled and nodded her head.." Yes he is Meg."

" I won't die for saying that will I."

" Nope, I won't say a word it's nice to actually have a female confidant to talk to."

Meg smiled.." Same here your Majesty."

Anne smirked.."It's okay Meg it slips out because once you are brought up its drilled into your head."

" It is a hard habit to break."

Anne patted the side of the bed and gestured for Meg to finally sit down

Meg came around the side of the bed and sat down at the foot of it.." Yes Ma'am."

" Do you have any children Meg."

" No ma'am, I'm afraid to fall in love."

" Why is that."

" My Family has faults and they judge alot, so that gave no reassurance and hope to actually feel worthy of a man's love."

Anne smiled ruefully.." It's not nice to give your heart to a man who just might end up stomping over it or end up on the receiving end of being burned by a so called love."

" Yes ma'am I understand it all." Meg answered as she glanced at Anne to see that during that omission the Queen was looking down at her hands

" Meg go on and ask whatever you want to ask."

" Um okay." Meg said softly as she cleared her throat.." Let's just say if the King decides to let you go, would you return back to the death trap that is court."

Anne leaned her head back.." Based on my lodgings I'm not loved at court, I listened to my father and uncle and together their advice has led me here, while they saved themselves from the payment George, Mark and the others received so I know that If the King where to change his mind I would leave here and head to my sisters to be with my boys, but I doubt he will let me live when he knows that I will have to be silenced forever."

" Sometimes Family is not always about happiness, half of the time its all about lies, betrayal, ambition and deceit."

" You nailed it right on the head Meg."

" I'm glad that I left my family behind especially after both of my parents passed I refused to let my brothers use me so I packed what I had and came here to live."

" Well Meg If I had known you earlier in life I would have wanted you as my friend."

" I would have liked that as well Lady Anne."

Anne held out her hand and Meg grasped it with hers

" I will make sure that they..you know."

Anne didn't need Meg to finish her line of thought.." Thank You Meg."

" Your Welcome." Meg assured as she released Anne's hand and watched as the Queen made herself comfortable again slowly drifted off to sleep. Meg got up from her spot and went back to her little side table and sat down in the chair.." It's not fair, life is decided by God and everyone should learn to realized it."

' Meg you are so spot on' Anne thought to herself as she let her mind relax somewhat before she fell into another fitful slumber

_**Wulfhall**_

Thomas Seymour and Sir Richard Chiplin emerged from the Cellar where they had checked on the two boys they had stashed down there. Thomas closed the door and latched it but didn't lock it.." Come on Richard let's go into the kitchen and finish out the rest of our plan."

" Has the plan already been acted out." Edward asked as he looked up from his position from the table startling the two men for a few seconds

" Yes but that is not all of it." Thomas inputs as he sat down in the chair and Richard did the same

" Well tell me the rest of it." Edward insisted as he eyed the two of them.." Besides if its gonna escalate the standings of our family please fill me in."

" Speaking of family where is our father and our dear sister."

" They were out walking when I arrived so I came in here so that they could continue their conversation."

" Good."

Richard sat with his hands crossed on the table and smiled just thinking of what good fortune that would be coming his way

_Outside_

The King and Charles walked inside the manor and headed towards the room they had dined at before

" I could've went ahead to announce you as I did before."

" No need to do so Charles, the element of surprise is good for everyone."

Charles nodded and the two barely made it to the dining room when they heard voices

" Edward ever since the King had sent the whore to the tower to die on the charges that were planted on her and her brother as well as the other men."

" Yes, yes keep going I already know all of that."

" Well the reason that they died and she didn't is because she was pregnant."

" The witch wasn't pregnant she had to be stalling."

" No brother she wasn't stalling, she had given birth to two baby boys a couple of days ago and only sent them away just yesterday."

" They are downstairs in the cellar Mr. Seymour."

Edward looked at Richard then his brother.." This is priceless, so the whore has no idea that her sons are gonna end up like her."

" Nope she is thinking that the maid Gertrude is on her way to her sister's place with them but that plan has backfired."

" So the other Boleyn whore is probably waiting for the arrival of her nephew's that will never happen and by the time she or the other Boleyn whore realizes that anything is wrong it will be too late for anyone to do something about it." Edward applied and he received two nods of agreement from his brother and their lackey

Outside the room

Henry and Charles stood dumbfounded and shocked by what they were hearing

Back Inside the room

The two Seymour men and their lackey had no idea that their own plans were about to go up in smoke so they kept on revealing their story and digging themselves deeper and deeper

**_Plz drop a review if you got this far..more to come _**

**_Vodams_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here is the next chapter enjoy!_**

**_Wolfhall Manor_**

The Wailing cries of the twin boys sounded off again disrupting the little discussion between the Seymour brothers and their lackey

" As soon as that whore is beheaded those two little screaming half-breeds will join her so that crying will no longer be heard." Edward said

" But until then something has to be done so that my ears will stop ringing."

" Shall I go down there." Richard asked

_**" YES YOU SHOULD."**_

The three men froze in their seats before they made eye to eye contact with the King and the Duke of Suffolk

" **GET UP AND GO GET THEM NOW!"**

Richard scrambled out of his chair and out of the kitchen and down the stairs into the cellar

" And if there are any scratches or bruises on them you will get the same but much more worser."

Charles looked at the Seymour men with hatred

" You two along with your lackey will now reside in the tower, and your estate is gonna be taken away and your titles will be stripped from you as well."

Richard emerged with the still whimpering baby boys

Henry quickly approached him.." Give them to me."

Richard carefully and quickly handed the boys to their father then he stood back

Henry glanced down into his sons red and pudgy little faces as he turned around.." Charles."

" Yes your Majesty."

" I want you to go out and try to find the maiden named Gertrude as fast as possible, because she will be the main witness to testify at the trial of the entire Seymour family who will be traveling to the Tower." Henry stated as he looked at his friend who bowed then turned on his heel and started to exit the room

" Including your beloved Jane." Thomas asked

Henry growled as he cut his eyes towards the idiot.." Yes.. oh and Charles please send in the guards."

" Yes Sir." and Charles ranned down the hall and out of the manor.." Get inside now." Charles demanded as he immediately got on his horse and spurred it off to the east of Wolfhall

Henry closely studied the facial features of his sons when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them

" Your Majesty."

" Seize them and once the partriach and daughter return I want you all to lead them to the tower

" But she hasn't done nothing wrong." Edward insisted

" At the moment I don't care." Henry exclaimed as he went over to the window and sat down

_**Artie has your hair color**_

Henry gently propped both of his sons on his thighs and he lifted up the little white hat.." You are Arthur."

_**Francis has my hair color**_

" Which means you are Francis." Henry said softly as he started to unravel the cloths that Anne bundled them up in

Frankie grumbled and gripped at the cloth

Henry leaned over them and breathed in their smell.." My sons."

Frankie opened his eyes then quickly closed them back

Henry laughed with joy as his hands fully unraveled the clothes making sure that they were actually males. A cap fell off of Artie's head and the little note fell to the floor.." You come and pick it up and read it to me."

Thomas Seymour got out of his seat and approached the King then he bent down and picked up the note and unfolded it and read over the contents first

" I do believe my instructions was for you to read it to me and not yourself."

Thomas cleared his throat

_**To Artie and Frankie,**_

_**I am the one who brought you into this world under dire circumstances, but as you can see that I'm not around to raise you or love you like I should have been doing, but your aunt and her husband **__**is doing a good job I assume, seeing as that I'm watching over the both of you as well as your sister. I have loved you the moment I found out that I was with child and when the doctor informed that is was **__**two of you my heart expanded cause I know that I had enough love to shower the three of you albeit briefly, my name is Anne Boleyn and I'm quite sure my name is not gonna be mentioned unless someone **__**is bold enough to risk the wrath of the King who is your father. Your probably gonna ask your aunt why I allowed her to raise the both of you, but here is my reason why. Your father is the King but he didn't **__**love you from the beginning of my pregnancy I was put in the tower on charges that I didn't commit and was executed in order for everyone to move on, I didn't want what happened to your sister to happen **__**to the both of you, I was married to the King and even though I was stripped of the title of Queen you two will always be my little princes, I know that the both of you grew up to be so handsome and smart under **__**the watchful eyes of your aunt and uncle..I'm sure they told you that there is alot of traitors and backstabbers out that wants you to fail, your sister Elizabeth will be able to help you she is the light that has brought **__**me out of the darkness so many times and the three of you will be so guarded of one another as the three of you brave the shark infested court that is your home, my boys I loved you for the brief time we had once you two where born, Artie you grabbed my hair when I kissed your cheek and you smiled, and Frankie you may have your father's attitude but you were so protective of your brother that when I had watched the **__**both of you sleeping you held onto Artie's hand. I know that I missed alot of moments a mother shouldn't miss but that is what it is when you think you love someone only to have that person use and abuse you..so **__**please treat your future wives right never go down the road the King has you two are so much better than that..if you want answers please ask your aunt and then if that isn't enough your sister should fill you in **__**as much as she can..I love the both of you so much Arthur and Francis**_

_** Your Mother**_

_** Anne Boleyn**_

Henry was a little gobsmacked and shocked at the letter but he quickly got himself together.." Hand me that letter and go back to your seat."

Thomas handed the letter over to the King then turned and went back to the table and sat down

Arthur noticed that the king was distracted so he decided to give the king a gift

Henry looked down at Arthur.." Okay mister let's get you cleaned up." Henry glanced up at the guards then he looked at the Seymour men and their lackey.." I want some clean linen and some warm water so that I can get them cleaned up."

The soon to be Tower prisoners got up and went in search of the items and water with guards watching their every move

Charles had spurred his horse as fast as he could over the mountains and through the little pastures when his nose picked up on the smell of burned wood.." LADY GERTRUDE." Charles shouted as he made his mare trot along the winding road until he spotted the charred embers of wood.." LADY GERTRUDE WHERE ARE YOU."

Gertrude's body was just about to shut down when she heard a man's voice.." MMMHHMMMMMM." Gertrude kicked her feet trying to make as much noise as possible

Charles eyes zoomed onto the side forest then he jumped down off his horse and ran into the forest listening to mumbling and rustling.." Whoa.."

Gertrude stopped kicking and moved her head to the side

Charles removed the blindfold and gag from Gertrude's face.." Lady Gertrude."

" Yes."

That is all Charles needed to hear and he quickly gathered her up and exited out of the forest carrying Gertrude to his horse and helped her on it, then he climbed behind her and grabbed the reins.." Hold on."

" Yes sir."

Charles looked up at the sky then he squeezed the sides of the horse and headed back to Wolfhall

**_That is the end of this chapter! Stay tuned..PLZ Drop a review if you got this far they do make my day_**

**_Vodams_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is the latest installment into this story..I am so very thankful for all of the reviews**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Henry had made sure he placed the little momentos he found on his sons aside that Anne really stashed inside their clothes, then he stood back and glanced down at his sons who was naked as the day they were born..' Anne really came through on her promise..." Henry stopped in mid thought as his mind started to put two and two together.." Who else is involved in this plot."

The two Seymour brothers and their lackey kept their mouths shut

Henry quickly bundled up his sons in fresh clothing feeling his anger rise up when he received no response. Henry turned to face them.." I want an answer."

And once again the three soon to be prisoners never opened their mouth

" What is going on in here."

All of the occupants in the room turned towards the entrance where the patriarch and sister was standing

John Seymour bowed before his king before he looked up.." Your Majesty, it's nice to see you back here again, would you like something to drink."

" No." Henry bellowed as he stood directly in front of his sons shielding them

John looked shocked by the tone of voice his king used towards him and he shared a look with Jane and then his sons..." Ar- are."

" Mister Seymour this is not a friendly visit."

" It-it's not." John fumbled

Jane timidly looked at her brothers and a man she didn't know

" The entire Seymour family is to be arrested."

" What." John exclaimed

" Your Majesty..please." Jane begged

Henry stepped aside revealing the two babies.." These babies right here are the product of me and the Queen of England and they would've been dead if I haven't decided to come here today..they would have been killed." Henry ranted then he took a breath before he continued.." Those jackasses over there would have murdered my sons as soon as they had word on the death of their mother just so that you all could continue to make a fool of me in order to reap the rewards as soon as I had made you my wife Jane."

" Your still gonna make me your wife." Jane asks as she came forward a little

Henry cut his eyes at Jane.." NO I AM NOT."

Jane shrunk back

" I overheard your brothers plotting along with that little tool of theirs and you think just because what we had going on I was gonna marry you."

" Yes sir."

" Well your wrong Jane, you and your family are gonna be relocated to the tower to rot and Sir Richard your stay will be shorter than theirs."

Before anyone could react as set of booming footsteps came thundering the hall.." Your Majesty."

" In here Charles." Henry exclaimed

Charles came into the room carrying Gertrude in his arms.." I found her your Majesty tied and gagged to a tree, she said that can recall Sir Richard as the driver of the now burned down carraige." Charles placed Gertrude in the chair

" Lady Gertrude." Henry called

Gertrude moved her head towards the voice.." Your Majesty."

" Can you point out to me who binded you and kidnapped the two babies."

Gertrude nodded her head and then she turned her head towards the middle of the room.." That's him sitting across from Richard."

" Very Good Mistress Gertrude." Henry said as he looked at the guards.." Please start escorting them outside, secure them and get ready to head to the tower they are walking there."

The Seymour family and their lackey was escorted up from their seats and moved out of Wolfhall

" Mistress Gertrude."

" Yes your Majesty."

" Please bundle up the twins and take them to Whitehall and go immediately to my chamber, tell my guards to check the room first then you are to go inside and wait until I arrive."

Gertrude nodded her head then she gathered herself together before she got up from her chair and walked over to the table where the babies layed.." Hey there you two."

Frankie and Artie gurgled

" What a day huh." Gertrude issued as she grabbed a cloth and quickly made a makeshift satchel in which she carefully settled Artie and Frankie inside making sure they were comfortable

Charles and Henry watched as Gertrude turned away from the table and left out the room

" Charles I do believe I am being made into the laughing stock of England."

" Then do something about it."

" I will." Henry vowed as he walked over to the table and picked up the letter and trinkets and whatever he took off and found on his sons and stuffed them into his pockets

" Then maybe they all will take you seriously now."

" Explain what you mean Charles."

Charles inhaled and exhaled then he locked eyes with his friend.." The families who seek favor from you will do anything to gain favor. By putting their daughters under your nose they seek to use their children for titles and riches."

Henry listened intently.." Go on."

" When the executions of William Bereton, Sir Henry Norris, Sir Francis Weston, Mark Smeaton and her brother George Boleyn happened I glanced up at the window and I saw her staring down at the scaffold watching the accused being beheaded..her eyes my lord, she shook her head after seeing the state of her friend Mark she cried and then she screamed once she witnessed her brother being executed just after they shared a tender goodbye wave..her father and uncle was the puppeteers who cut the strings of Mary, George and Anne when they felt the walls closing in."

" Her uncle will be dealt with as well."

" It's time for you to make everyone in England never use you."

" Well Charles let's get going, because the sooner I stop playing around the sooner the players in my court will stop using me as a chess piece."

Charles nodded his head then he and the King of England headed out into the hall way and out the door leaving Wolfhall behind

**More to come..bare with me..but plz drop a review if you like or have any suggestions for this chapters**

**Vodams**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the next installment into this story, I just want to say thank you to all of the one who has reviewed**_

**The Tower  
><strong>**Anne's Room**

Anne and Meg was sitting on the bed stitching up some clothes that Anne wanted to have sent to Mary so she cleared her throat

" Yes Anne."

" Meg can you please make sure that my sister get these clothes for me please."

" I will make sure she gets them Anne." Meg assured

" Thank you Meg." Anne said softly as the two of them went back to stitching

" OPEN THIS DOOR NOW." a loud familiar voice demanded from the other side of the door

Anne's eyes widened as her heart started beating faster knowing that her time in this world is almost over so she scrambled off the bed.." It can't be him."

" HURRY IT UP."

Meg hurried around the bed post and joined Anne who had backed herself into the corner..' I can't believe he came here to personally break her heart even more'

The sound of the keys entering the lock and unbolting the door and being pushed opened

Anne hid her face into the back of Meg's body

Charles entered the room with Henry close behind him.." Leave us." Henry commanded

Anne held onto Meg's hand tightly which didn't go unnoticed by Henry and Charles

" Anne." Henry called out

Anne and Meg curtsied low still holding onto one another.." Your Majesty

" Rise." Henry quickly implied.." Something has happened today."

Anne's motherly instincts kicked in.." What happened..where are my babies..Gertrude should have been back by now."

" They are all at Whitehall."

" How did they get there..is it safe there..of course not it's not safe there..bring them back here." Anne quickly ranted as she came from behind Meg standing beside her friend

Henry shook his head no.." They are not coming back here Anne."

" I just want to see and hold them again before I die." Anne issued

" Your not gonna die today or any other day."

" But your here, I assumed that you wanted to make sure that I was informed of my impending execution."

" I'm here along with the Duke to bring you back to Whitehall."

Anne looked at Charles for the first time

Henry carefully approached Anne who instantly backed away from him. Henry held up his hands.." I know that no amount of apologies is ever gonna make up what I put you through."

" That is the damn truth, I've been in hell ever since I fell into the hell that you call court."

" I will make it up to you somehow, anything in my power I will do."

Anne laughed and shook her head.." I doubt you can undo the murder of my brother George and our friend Mark."

Henry sighed

" Your only here now because I delivered two sons."

" They are princes Anne."

" No the hell they are not."

" They are of my blood Anne."

" Ohh.. now they are of your blood." Anne retorted

" Look I know that your are mad with me." Henry issued as he took a slight step forward.." Today I realized that my actions caused you a lot of pain, and I regret my actions, I let you down when I thought that your miscarraiges was your fault."

" I don't understand." Anne glanced at Meg who shrugged her shoulders

" Your Majesty may I speak." Charles asked

" Yes."

Charles stepped next to his King.." Mistress Anne whenever Lady Gertrude left this tower heading to wherever you sent her was sabotaged, Gertrude was bound and gagged and tied to a tree left to die but I found her, the horseman was in cohoots with Thomas Seymour."

Anne felt her legs give out but Meg was quick to support her and moved her back to the bed

" They had planned to kill them as soon as word of your execution had been completed."

" And that would have a win/win for them in order to make sure nothing stood in their way." Anne mumbled

" Anne their plan has been foiled and you are free to go." Henry revealed

" Lord Suffolk thank you." Anne said

" For what."

" Rescuing Gertrude from her binds."

" Your Welcome."

Meg got up from the bed.." Come on Anne."

Anne looked at Meg but she didn't budge from her spot on the bed

Meg hurried over to the cabinet and opened the doors and taking out Anne's coat.." Anne."

Anne stood up from the bed and allowed Meg to put her coat on her

" Your still Queen of England Anne."

" No I'm not, the day you sent your Queen to the tower on trumped up charges was day I was no longer Queen of England and my sons may have your blood flowing through their veins they are not royal children of birth."

Charles smirked..' There is the Anne Boleyn I know'

Henry wanted to rebuke that but he kept his mouth closed instead

" Meg I want you to come with me."

Meg nodded her head then she left the room to get her things

Anne turned towards the bed and gathered up what she and Meg had worked on never paying Henry any mind

" Anne."

" What."

" Are you glad."

Anne cut her eyes at her ex-husband.." Of course I am, I get to leave this place and be reunited with my sons."

" Our sons."

" Yes, yes I know they are our sons, which meant that I didn't have sexual relations with any those man that died, my brother George who meant the world to me because he was my best friend and Mark he was my friend as well he would play his music for me whenever I needed him to he was my confidant who I depended on to keep me in a less rational state when I learned that you were off doing whatever and whoever." Anne explained as she stood up and faced him.." I stood in that very corner over there." Anne pointed to.." I stood on top of a chair and looked out the window and watched as the executioner beheaded my brother then I watched as the lackeys drag a tortured Mark up to the scaffold where he too was beheaded for his non crime." Anne shook her head.." I failed you because you didn't give a damn about my heart just like you didn't care about Katherine's..karma is a bitch and I got my payback." Anne stated.." The minute I delivered Elizabeth you strayed anyone in England would openly lie to you just to get paid and I think you and I were both played by that astrologer but anyway moving on..you tainted that birth and you tainted our marriage especially the moment I miscarried and I couldn't deliver on my wifely duties while I was queen..you wanted out and another family quickly swooped in by placing their meek daughter in your sights, you caused me a tremendous amount of pain and I just want to get to my children."

" And you will."

Meg came back to the room.." Anne."

" I'm ready."

Henry glanced at Charles before the two of them headed towards the door

Anne grabbed what she could and Meg took what was left. Anne went towards the door but froze just before it

Meg looked back at Anne.." Anne come."

Henry and Charles paused at the door and watched

" This is no trick on your part." Anne asked as she glared at Henry

" No Anne this is no trick you are free." Henry answered

" Take my hand Anne." Meg insisted as she held out her hand

Anne placed her hand in Meg's and allowed her new friend to pull her out of the room and lead her down the stairs and out of the tower door following behind the King of England and the Duke of Suffolk

Charles glanced at his King with questioning eyes and Henry mouthed 'not now'

Alot of thoughts was running through Henry's mind trying to see what he could do to make it up to Anne

Anne glanced around the yard letting her eyes take in everything all the while her feet guided her over to the very scaffold that her brother and dear friend was beheaded on Meg followed close behind her

Charles and Henry watched

" Meg." Anne called out

" I'm right here."

" This is the place that forever changed my life and I will never forget them."

" We will honor them someplace else."

Anne nodded her head then she and Meg turned and walked away from the scaffold

" Your Majesty and my grace how is the Lady Anne supposed to travel in her condition." Meg proposed

Neither Henry or Charles thought about that as they headed towards the tower

" Lady Anne." Charles called out softly and Anne glanced at him.." Would you mind traveling back to Whitehall with me."

Anne looked at Meg for an answer in which she received a nod of the head from Meg.." Okay."

Charles walked a few steps towards Anne who stepped back slightly.." Lady Anne I will not harm you anymore."

" It's just Anne from now on." Anne insisted as she walked up to him

Charles led Anne of to his horse and helped her into the saddle

" I rather walk." Meg informed before she did just as she said and started walking across the yard

Henry sighed and headed towards his and pulled himself up and over the back of his treasured horse.." I have my work cut out for me." Henry muttered as he gave the guards the signal and the large wooden doors opened and the four of them left the yard never looking back

**There it is..I have yet to really get Anne to show what she plans on doing to her ex-husband and the court..stay tuned..PLZ drop a review if your still ****hanging in there**

**Vodams**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Whitehall Palace**_

The entire court was in a uproar after a circulating rumor was passed to this ear and that ear each set of words being distorted more and more except the mysterious woman carrying to swaddled babies into the King's chamber and a guard standing firmly in front of the door

Cramner came into the main room and looked around before he noticed one of the king's pageboy who nodded and then he was on his way back to the chapel

Cromwell came out of his study when he was disturbed by the commotion.." What is happening."

" There is some news spreading around court your grace."

" Well what is it."

" I haven't found out your grace."

Cromwell nodded his head curtly before he stepped into the hallway and looked up and down.." I want you to go and see if you can overhear what sort of news that is being spread around this court and report back to me."

" Yes sir your grace."

Cromwell went back inside his office and closed the door behind him. Cromwell went over to his desk and leaned his palms on top of the wood.." I think I need to seek out Ambassador Chapuys." Cromwell muttered to himself as he gathered his hat and left out of his side door

Ambassador Eustace Chapuys was lurking behind a pillar watching as the entire court was whispering about the appearance of the unidentified lady when he felt a tap on his shoulder.." Secretary Cromwell."

" Ambassador do you know what has this entire court up in a frenzy."

" Not much but I have heard that a woman has entered the palace and she was directed to the King's chamber and she was carrying two babes with their faces covered."

" Two babes..anything else."

" No you grace."

Thomas Cromwell's brow scrunched together as he wondered what this meant

_**Outside the Palace**_

" I don't want to be seen." Anne whispered

Charles turned his head and looked down at Anne who had her head covered.." As you wish." Charles stopped the horse and he slowly manuevered himself from the saddle and onto the ground then he reached up and helped Anne down

Meg was instantly at Anne's side.." What's going on."

" She doesn't want to be seen."

Meg nodded her head and quickly draped her shawl around Anne's head and shoulders.." Keep your head down."

" Don't worry I will."

" Which way is quicker to the nearest room." Meg wondered

Charles waited to see if Anne was gonna give Meg instructions but she didn't so he gave them instead

" Come on Aggie."

Anne laughed softly as she and Meg headed inside the palace

Henry still sat upon his horse and watched Anne disappear from his sights before he got down and handed the reins over to his stable boy.." Come on Charles. I have some news to inform to my people residing in my court..are you ready."

" Yes sir majesty, I can't wait to see a few certain reactions when you tell them what has transpired."

Henry nodded his head and the two men started walking towards the entrance.." And the quicker it's down the quicker I can get back to my sons."

Charles smiled as he nodded his head

The Court was still on a high which was soon quieted when the guard banged his staff on the floor

Cromwell looked at Chapuys for a brief second before he departed and went to the other side of the room

Archbishop Cramner silently added his presence back inside the room

" His Majesty the King and his grace the Duke of Suffolk

The courtiers all parted and made space just as the King and the Duke entered the hall their foot steps pounding against the wood flooring every set of eyes followed the two men all the way up to the throne

Herny turned and faced the crowd.." As of today I will be putting a stop to all of the lying and manipulation players that resides in my court and kingdom."

A slight hush whisper started up the crowd

Henry grabbed the nearest object and threw it which earned him a mute audience.." I have banished the entire Seymour family to the Tower."

Ambassador Eustace Chapuys swallowed tightly and Secretary Cromwell closed his eyes which didn't go unnoticed

" The Entire family your majesty." Chapuys asked

" Yes the Entire family Ambassador are all in seperate cells inside the tower as well as a tool who decided to help them out with a plan which myself and the Duke of Suffolk have discovered and foiled."

" Your Majesty."

" I have also released Anne Boleyn the Queen of England from the tower."

" But your Majesty."

_' Two little fishes has bitten the hook now I know where your loyalites have been' _Henry thought to himself as he looked at all of the faces of his courtiers.." The Queen has delivered two male babes and they are of my blood."

The court once again started to murmer

" These two babies was orginally sent to live with the Queen's sister for her to raise when the plot to kidnap them was set into motion and once their mother suffered the fate that was scheduled for her the babies would have met the same fate."

The crowd was stunned

" The Queen's life will no longer be threatened, I will not tolerated anymore plots to do so."

Cromwell sighed and bowed his head

" And once I get my answers out of the Seymours anyone who was in association with them will suffer along with them." Henry informed as he turned on his heel and left the room with Charles on his heels quickly heading towards his chamber

Chapuys quickly left the room and went to chamber and Cromwell followed behind the King

_**King's Chamber**_

Henry quickly checked on his sons before sending them to Anne with Charles leading the way when he heard his door being opened and his secretary being announced.." Make it quick Cromwell."

" Your Majesty is there something I can be of assistance to you for."

" I can trust you can't I Cromwell."

Cromwell nodded his head as King Henry approached him.." Of course you can your Majesty."

" I think the last investigation you were in charge of should give you my answer."

_' That would be a no'_ Thomas thought as he quickly tried to make up a plan to keep him in the loop of what might be revealed whenever the questioning of the Seymour's begins.." Very well your Majesty I will be in my office going over some proposals if you need me."

" Good Day Cromwell." Henry said as he curtly dimissed his secretary

Cromwell bowed to his King and left the room

" Squire." Henry called out

" Yes sire."

" Ride out to Hatfield and bring the Lady Mary and the Lady Elizabeth back to Court."

" As you wish your Majesty."

" Fetch Cramner for me on your way out."

" Yes your Majesty."

Henry went over to his window and looked out of it.." Can someone give me a sign that this direction is the right one to step into." Henry asked but he received none

_**Anne**_

Anne was sitting in a chair holding Arthur gently rocking him back and forth allowing his hand grip tighter around her finger.." Mommy has missed you to Arthur."

Arthur gurgled and smiled at her

Charles watched the scene from his position before he turned to leave the room

" Your Grace." Anne called out

" Yes Lady Anne."

" Please tell the King I said thank you for the room."

" I will inform him." Charles stated as he left the room

Anne started to slowly sing to Artie who was drifting off when Meg came over to her carrying Frances.." Anne what is going through your head at this moment."

" Alot of things Meg, but I can't go back into that state of mind because I have two little ones that needs my protection from the vultures that lurk around this court."

" I will be by your side helping you out along the way."

Anne smiled genuinely at Meg.." I'm glad you where there for me throughout my entire stay in the Tower."

" Me to Anne, we can continue to learn from one another's mistakes."

Anne nodded in agreement.." Thanks for all that you have down Meg."

" Your Welcome Anne."

For the remainder of their day the two ladies talked and got reaquainted with the baby boys until Kin Henry came by for a visit in which both ladies left the room giving him time to spend with his sons without them around

Anne had came back into the room

" Anne I would like to talk some more about this situation."

" Yes your Majesty." Anne agreed

Henry nodded his head.." Sometime tomorrow both the Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth shall arrive."

Anne once again smiled genuinely at the mention of Elizabeth's name that a few tears gathered in her eyes before she bowed deeply shielding her tears from him.." Thank you my King."

" Your Welcome..I bid you a good night milady."

" Goodnight your Majesty." Anne retorted

Henry left the room and quickly made his way back to his chamber, but inside's Anne's the former Queen rose to her feet.." No matter what Henry you will never receive any of my forgiveness not after all that you have done to me." Anne quietly vowed as she got herself ready for bed

_**There it is..please bare with me I will get this story done..plz don't forget to drop a review if you are still with me**_

_**Vodams**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here is the next installment..Enjoy!**_

**Anne's Chamber**

Anne was wide awake and once she looked at her sons who was at the moment laying next to her still sleeping peacefully.." Life can and will get more interesting from this day forward."

The twins sighed in unison as they continued to sleep

**_King's Chamber_**

Henry the Eighth was up earlier than before and he was in the middle of getting himself dressed after he was bathed.." Move a little faster."

" Yes sir your majesty."

Henry glanced out of his window seeing that a downpour has set in.." Father is this a sign of my past sins coming back to judge me."

A loud boom of thunder crackled over the castle

Henry nodded his head.._' Yes this is a sign that I have punished my queen forgoing my advice..I will make it up to her even until my end' _

" All done your majesty."

" Good..now go and fetch my breakfast."

" Right away your majesty."

Henry sat down at his table and waited for his meal to brought to him

**_Anne's Chamber_**

Anne's hand grazed up and down Artie's back just as the second boom of thunder crackled making her jump as well as making Artie wake up from his slumber.." Good Morning Artie."

Artie's fist quickly made his way into his mouth

Anne stretched out her body carefully then she heard Frankie gurgle in his sleep but he didn't open his eyes. Anne glanced down at him seeing his little face scrunch up before he settled once again. Anne's mouth framed into a full mother in love smile.." Let me get some light into this room." Anne gingerly got up and moved aside the curtain and she lit up a few candles then she got back on the bed sitting on her hunches

Arthur squirmed as he rubbed his eyes

Anne bent over and placed a tender kiss on her son's stomach which had an immediate reaction from Artie so he kicked his feet and Anne repeated her action before whispering in her son's ear.." Mommy loves you so much Arthur."

Arthur's hands reached up and grabbed a hold of Anne's hair, but Anne quickly pulled her hair free from his grasp

Frankie smiled briefly in his sleep which Anne caught

" Hey Artie your twin is smiling in his sleep do you know why."

Arthur nibbled on his fist as he released himself

Anne flew back into a upright position once her nose caught a whiff of the "why".." You two are already showing a twin link even though one of you are wide awake and the other is sound asleep."

A knock was heard on the door and a voice followed.." Good Morning Anne."

" And I bid you a Good Morning to Meg..did you sleep well." Anne wondered

" Yes ma'am I did..how about you and the twins." Meg came into the room

" I slept good and the same goes for the little ones."

" That's good to hear, is there anything you need."

" At the moment some toast, fruit and some juice."

Meg nodded her head.." Well I'm gonna go and get that prepped."

Anne nodded her head.." Thank you so much Meg."

" Your Welcome Anne." Meg returned as she headed towards the door and headed outside of the bedchamber

A slight knock at the door and Meg went over to it and opened the door seeing the King's messanger standing there.." May I help you."

" I'm here to deliver this message to the Marquess of Pembroke."

" Well you can hand the message to me and I will make sure she gets it."

The pageboy nodded his head then he reached into his jacket and removed the envelope and he handed it to Meg

" Thank you." Meg said then she turned and went back inside the room and closed the door.." Anne a messanger was just here and he left a envelope for you." Meg informed as she came into the bed chamber

Anne took the envelope once Meg held it out to her then she slid open the seal and pulled out the paper and read it

_To the Marquess of Pembroke_

_I humbly request a visit with you so that we could talk about anything that should be cleared between us_

_Henry_

Anne slipped the paper back into the envelope and tossed it onto the floor.." Meg please inform your Majesty that I shall grant his visit whenever it suits him to arrive."

" Yes ma'am, I will be right back with your breakfast."

Anne nodded her head then she returned her attention back on to Artie who had started to whimper so Anne made herself comfortable then she unbuttoned her nightshift a little before picking Artie up and nestling him close to her breast and waited until he latched on which only took a few seconds and she started to feed her baby

Artie grabbed Anne's finger and held it tightly as he fed from his mother's nipple

Anne's expression filled with pride and love as this bonding expierience will never leave her memory.." I promise you Artie from this day forward no one will ever get to bond like this with you or Frankie."

Artie tightened his grip on Anne's finger in agreement before he closed his eyes and slowly slipped into a peaceful slumber

Anne waited until she felt Artie stop nursing then she lifted him carefully and patted his back gently until he released a little burp. Anne then carefully settled him back onto the bed and covered him up

Frankie decided that it was his turn and he opened his eyes

" You two are just so perfect."

Frankie smiled slightly at his mother who then proceeded to check him over then change him

" Okay my baby boy how about we go into other room while your brother sleeps

Frankie grunted a little noise just as Anne eased off the bed and she went over to the chair and picked up her and slipped into it and tied the belt around her waist, Anne went back over to the bed and carefully picked Frankie up into her arms and then she headed out of the room. Anne looked around before she headed over to the window and sat down on the ottoman chair and sighed.." Look at that Frankie, it's such a dreary day outside."

Frankie's eyes followed the water trail streamed down the window

" Your uncle's tears are raining down on England, for he should still be here right this moment lending me the secure support I'm in need of."

The door to her room was slightly ajar and King Henry the eighth stood there watching Anne and his son

Anne on the other hand knew he was there but she paid him no mind.." Do you know what my little one, one day we will be out there in the field somewhere laughing and running around with the sun shining down on us and the birds chirping around the sky what do you think about that Frankie."

Frankie gurgled and kicked his chubby little feet

Anne leaned down and kissed the top of his head then she turned her head towards the door.." Good Morrow your Majesty."

Henry entered the room and closed the door behind him, then he walked across the floor and bowed at Anne.." Good Morrow Anne."

Frankie looked around for the new voice. Anne situated him in her arm so that he could see the new visitor

" Good Morrow to you Frankie."

Frankie closed his eyes then reopened them but they was not on the King of England instead they were on his mother and he started to whimper

Anne got up slowly.." Excuse me your Majesty."

Henry stepped to the side and Anne walked passed him.." Is it time for a change."

" No this whimper is an hungry one."

" Well should I send for a.."

Anne whirled around and clutched Frankie closer to her bosom and leveled her gaze on the King.." No you may not send for a wetnurse."

" Anne they are of royal birth and they have Tudor blood flowing through their bodies."

" I know that your Majesty." Anne stated but as she gently soothed Frankie's whimpers.." But they are my sons and I birthed them in the tower, so I will feed them on my own just I have done since they were born." Anne finished off her plan with quick curtsey then she turned and entered her bed chamber

Henry brushed his hands up and down his face and sighed.." Is Arthur up by any chance."

" He's sleeping again, I fed him before Frankie woke up."

" Alright." Henry added in softly as he turned on his heel and walked over to the window and stared out of it.." Just give her a little time."

Meg opened the door slightly then she used the rest of her body to open it wider while she held onto the tray of food." Good Morrow your Majesty."

" Good Morrow Meg..would you like some help." Henry wondered as he started to come over to her

" No sir your Majesty." Meg issued out as she reached the table and set the tray down carefully

Henry nodded his head then he stepped back a few paces then his eyes glanced towards the curtain that shielded Anne and his son from his view

" Anne your breakfast is ready."

" Thank you Meg, I will be out shortly."

" Okay, is there anything else you would like for me to do."

" Not at the moment Meg."

" Very well, I will be back in a hour or two tops."

" Alright."

Meg went over to the other table and grabbed her needlework and left the room

Anne reappeared a few minutes later without Frankie.." He and Artie are now napping." Anne informed as she went over to the table and sat down in the chair and started to eat her breakfast after saying her grace

Henry came over to the table and sat down in the other chair

" The floor is yours."

Henry leaned back in the chair and made himself a little bit comfortable.." Rightfully by standard you are the Queen of England."

" And the King should always know that the Queen would have never pulled what I was charged of." Anne retorted

" Fair point, and I know that I was wrong to turn my back on you, but I was mislead and decieved."

" Yeah, but you wanted to cut my head off so that I wouldn't be like Katherine."

" Would you have done the same thing she did."

" No because I am not loved."

" Yes you are loved."

" I am." Anne assured softly.._' but just not by you'_

" Anne I just hope you know that I plan on making sure that my misdeeds are squared away."

Anne nodded her head

" Please tell me what I can do to make it up to you."

" I just need some time to get my bearings back."

" Time..anything else."

" What I want you can't return to me." Anne stated softly

Henry nodded his head having an inkling of who Anne was referring to.." Anything else."

" Your daughter Mary, you can put her back into the line of succession."

" I can not do that."

" Yes you can."

Henry simply gestured with his hand

Anne shook her head.." Your Majesty I would like that in writting and approved by her before she signs it along with you."

" Is there anything else Anne."

Anne simply leaned back in her seat and smirked at Henry with a cunning look...

**That is the end of this chapter..plz don't forget to drop a review they always make me smile**

**Vodams**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next installment..enjoy **

**Anne's Chamber**

Anne folded her hands in her lap and watched her husband glance at her.." Your Majesty, I would like for you to release lady Jane Seymour from the tower." Anne stated

Henry shook his head.." Anne I cannot do what you are asking of me."

" Yes you can my King, oh you can do just whatever you want to do." Anne stated mockingly

" Anne." Henry warned

" All I am exclaiming my lord is that the Lady Jane can birth you your rightful heir to the throne once she's married to you." Anne issued

" She cannot give me more than what you have delivered to me Anne."

Anne reached her hand out and plucked a piece of apple from her tray and brought it to her mouth and ate it

" May I ask you something Anne." Henry implied

" Yes."

" Will you eventually accept the crown again and assume the role of Queen of England."

" And let the vultures of the court make up lies and it result in me going right back to where I was or even worse, that offer sounds really appealing."

" So you will just disown your title."

_' I have already been stripped of that cursed title' _Anne thought as glanced up at the King.." Yes."

" And what do you prefer to be addresed as."

" Lady Anne Boleyn."

Henry banged his fist against the table.." I won't accept that, England won't accept it, the King needs a Queen and once the Kingdom surrounding England hears about the false charges against you, all will finally see you as the rightful Queen so much better than the one before you and no other's behind you."

" That will cause you some severe backlash."

" It can be solved ahead of time."

The soft baby cries coming from the bedchamber brought their discussion to a halt

" May I." Henry proposed

Anne just nodded her head and watched as Henry got up from the chair and walked into her bedchamber.." Time will tell." Anne whispered

Henry walked over to the side of the bed and gently picked up Arthur who was the one crying.." There, there my little prince."

Arthur's cries slowly stopped at the sound of his father's voice

Henry kissed the top of his head, then he nuzzled the side of his face inhaling the baby scent his son carried

Arthur's little hands grasped on his father's hair and tugged

Henry's grunt echoed towards Anne's ear and she smiled just as Meg came back into the room and went over to the little corner and sat down

" Holding up Anne."

Anne nodded her head at Meg and mouthed that she will relay her talk to her when the King leaves

Henry came out of the bedchamber and walked back over to his chair and he sat down.." Such a strong grip."

" You don't say."

Arthur gurgled for attention and as Henry shifted him so that Anne could see him

Anne blew a kiss at her son which earned her gentle sigh.." I think Elizabeth will be happy to see her new brothers and excited to see her mama again."

" She can be sent for."

" Good."

" You do know that the entire court has been informed that you have been released from the Tower and you have also given birth to not just one but to two healthy baby boys."

" Was Cromwell in attendance."

" Yes he was."

" Did he take his time to inform you that before I got arrested we both had a change of words about the monasteries, I informed him that I wanted to use them in a way to benefit England so that England can prosper fortunately and not rebel like I heard it did."

" Is that the truth Anne."

" Yes it is and if you ask him about it watch how well he dodges the truth and moves onto a different topic." Anne stated as she squinted her eyes.." Matter of fact I would not have put it past him or your best friend to come up with anything to get me down off the pedastal I was placed on by you and my family, I had watched how Mark ended up before he was executed and that was a cruel way to go just in order to get justice served for "traitors"." Anne mocked as she swiftly swiped at a stray tear.." It won't bring them back but I will see to it I can give them a proper burial."

" I won't stand in your way."

_' I could care less if you did seeing as your the one who caused me the pain in the first place' _Anne thought as she physically shrugged her shoulders.." Where is Nan."

" She's back at Hever."

" I will send for her because I will only need Meg and her to be my only ladies in waiting. someone trust worthy."

" What about your sister."

" I will be visiting her and her family, as far as I see I am perfectly content with my life now that I have a beautiful and bright daughter and two already strong and handsome sons I see no reason to have anyone else involved in their lives Henry's eyes widened.." You perfer to live as a nun."

_' I am not explaining anything else in that nature to him any longer _Anne arched her eyebrow and quirked her head to the side.." Being Queen was a hassle and I don't ever want to step into that role again, so why don't you release your milk and honey Jane and marry her just like you had planned to do." Anne insisted

" You really want me to marry her and forget all that we have been through, that your the rightful Queen of England." Henry confirmed as he glanced down at Arthur for a brief second.." The pope won't allow me to have two Queens."

" You won't have two Queens." Anne said quickly.." My family is no different then all of the families in your court they all want to thrust their daughter's into your line of sight..so don't waste anymore time."

" Anne."

" Release Jane and marry her and then you reinstate your eldest daughter back into the line of succession as the first born princess."

" You will be known as Marguess of Pembroke and I will also make you my official Mistress En Titre cause I for one do not believe that you will hold off marraige."

_' And here I thought I managed to get him off that subject and yet he is not even trying to listen to what I am trying to explain to him..he actually thinks that I will be his official Mistress, he is dreaming'_ Anne just decided to not response to his proposal verbally

" It will work out for all of us Anne." Henry believed

" Well why keep stalling your future Queen awaits."

" I will send for her when I'm ready to, do not try to rule over me Anne." Henry commanded then he reached over and grasped her hand.." Stop trying to push me away, I am where I am meant to be."

_' You have already been pushed away'_ was the thought that echoed through Anne's mind.." You are only their father and I will leave this palace and allow Jane to set up whatever she wants cause I will not be here to witness it I will be residing in Pembroke Manor with Elizabeth, Artie and Frankie."

Henry shook his head no.." No." Henry voiced

" Yes." Anne retorted then she sat back in her chair and gestured with her hand.." Artie and Frankie they was born in the tower and not on Palace grounds like you and Jane's future offspring will be therefore they will be of royal birth unlike them and the way I see it both of you will eventually have a rightful prince or princess in the nursery and then you will be happy."

" But I am happy at this moment."

_' And that will only last until you get someone in your bed'..._Anne closed her eyes.." No your not, otherwise my standing as Queen would not have been in question like it has been, I am not happy and at the moment you can not make me happy."

" Well what can."

" My daughter, my sons and my freedom."

" Anne you are free." Henry said then he sat up straighter.." What..no.."

_' Now he is catching on'.."_Anne nodded her head.." You wanted it and you almost got it the moment I was sentenced so I am giving you what you wanted the moment you had set your sights on Jane Seymour."

" Anne you are asking me to do alot."

" Well I am just making sure I make up for all of my past actions."

" And by doing so you think the court will believe you."

" I could care less if they do or don't, the moment I stepped foot in court everyone was suspicious about what my arrival has meant, I made enemies quickly and then when the court found out I was your mistress officially." Anne explained as she had glimpses of what her time as Queen of England has caused

Henry nodded his head.." Well we will see what will happen."

" I want to do it today."

" But what if I decide to leave Jane where she's at."

" Then find another one to make Queen."

" Well what if I am looking at her." Henry stated bluntly

**I have decided to stop there..there was alot of back and forth between them..more to come as Anne continues to make her point..I made the King of England a little slow to catch on to what Anne's goal is so please tell me if you got a least half of what I was trying to say**

**Plz drop a review..they are worth more to me whenever I read them**

**Vodams**


End file.
